


Picture imPerfect

by TessaTheDreamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Kid Fic, Mind Palace, anxiety is still a dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaTheDreamer/pseuds/TessaTheDreamer
Summary: Thomas is a wee little baby and so are the Sides: Princey, Teach and Dad. Suddenly, someone new appears in the Mind Palace.





	Picture imPerfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @angels-twice-descending

“The blue! Choose the blue!” Princey yelled at Thomas, who sat at the kitchen counter with a colouring book opened in front of him.

“No! The sun is not blue! It’s yellow!” Teach shouted in response, “Thomas is seven years old, he should act like it!" 

The Mind Palace was in chaos. Princey and Teach have been arguing for at least ten minutes. Well, Princey was throwing a fit, while Teach was arguing. Or as he’d call it: debating.

Dad (the one inside Thomas’ mind not his real one) sat in the middle of the two with a puzzled look. He, too, had a colouring book open on a page with a unicorn and crayons scattered around him. Thomas’ were placed neatly in the box; Teach insisted.

"Kiddos, why don’t we compromise,” Dad said (Thomas’ own dad had used that word -  _compromise_ ), “the sun can be green.”

“NO!” The other two Sides said at the same time.

“Green doesn’t match the other colours!” Princey added.

“The sun isn’t green!” Teach said.

Thomas’ eyes moved from one to the other, his hand hovering over the box of crayons.

“Don’t choose any colour, Thomas,” suddenly a different voice drawled from behind the three Sides, “throw the box onto the floor and cry. Or tear the drawing up and cry. Or just cry.”

A figure stood in the corner of the room, dressed in a black cloak with bright red eyes, like a villain from a cartoon.

“Who are you?” Teach stood up, facing the new arrival.

He stepped forwards and smiled a devilish grin. “I’m the common sense here. Everything that keeps you up at night and everything you fear.”

Princey shot up. “Dad is the common sense!” He pointed at the Side, who stood up too, fixing the collar of his polo.

“What do you want, kiddo?” He said in a weirdly friendly, soft voice.

The mysterious persona looked as if he was taken aback, although he shook it off and an evil grin appeared on his face again.

“I want to help our little Thomas finally make a choice. I’m tired of the arguing.” He said, his voice deepening.

“Go away!” Princey shouted, drawing his sword.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, not flinching at the sudden violence from the opposing end. Then he turned to Thomas, whose eyes were filled with tears, “Go ahead, little Tommy. Go ahead, cry. Cry, throw a fit, let out your feelings." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Thomas started crying and stabbing the table with a crayon.

The mysterious boy, with a smirk, backed out into the shadowy corner. Before he turned away, he said, "The name’s Anxiety. And this isn’t the last you’ve seen of me.” And just like that, he disappeared into the darkness.

***

Back in his room, Anxiety sighed and jumped onto the bed. He blinked, his eyes switching back to normal. 

“Villains are useless,” he muttered, tearing off the cloak.

He wandered to the small wardrobe and pulled something black from one of the highest shelves - a hoodie. He put it on. Eyeing himself in the long twisted mirror, he pulled the hood up.


End file.
